Forum:Offener Brief an Bildungsministerin Frau Professor Schavan!
Liebe Netzgemeinde, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sich möglichst viele diesem Aufruf anschließen. Es muss einfach Schluss sein, so geht es nicht weiter. Danke. =Offener Brief an Bildungsministerin Frau Professor Schavan= Bundesministerium Für Bildung und Forschung Ministerbüro Hannoversche Straße 28-30 10115 Berlin Betr. Amnestie für fehlerhafte Dissertationen Sehr geehrte Frau Ministerin, bisher sind drei Fälle bekannt geworden (Guttenberg, Saß und Pröfrock), in welchen high potentials der deutschen Politik vorgeworfen wird, sie hätten in ihrer Doktorarbeit - mehr oder minder absichtlich - Fehler gemacht. Hier werden Leistungsträger unserer Gesellschaft systematisch zerstört. Es ist zu befürchten, dass diese drei Personen erst der Anfang sind, und in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten noch einige weitere Fälle an das Tageslicht kommen. Wollen wir in der Union uns dies weiter gefallen lassen!? Um akuten Schaden abzuwenden und wer kann schon sagen, was ein Plagiat ist und was nicht, bitten wir Sie eine Amnesie auszurufen. Wir sind mit den rechtlichen Rahmenbedingungen einer derartigen Amnestie nicht vertraut, aber wir stellen uns dies ungefähr so vor: Wer bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt (3 Monate oder 6 Monate) von sich aus zugibt, dass seine Dissertation in weiten Teilen zusammenkopiert ist und dies aber ohne Absicht und Vorsatz geschehen ist, der darf seinen Doktortitel einfach weiter führen. (Hierfür spricht unserer Ansicht nach auch schon das "Gewohnheitsrecht") Es wäre zu überlegen, ob man die Amnesie auch auf Datenfälschen oder ähnliches erweitert und somit pro aktiv vorbeugt und Initiative zeigt! Nach diesem selbst reinigenden und hilfreichen Prozess können wir dann weitermachen und den erfolgreichen Kurs des Wissenschaftsstandorts Deutschland halten. Mit freundlichen Grüßen .....79.250.249.158 09:26, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Nee sorry. Da müssen jetzt ALLE durch und wenn die Wissenschaft bloßgestellt wird, dann ist das nur gut und die Denunzianten kriegen alles zurück. Macht weiter mit vielen vielen anderen Überprüfungen. Wenn die Dissen durch sind, dann kommen die anderen Sachen dran (Bücher, sonst. Veröffendlichungen, Diplom, Studienarbeiten) einfach Alles was öffentlich zugänglich ist. 80.133.91.80 16:07, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ Themenstarter: Was Sie oben von sich gegeben haben, muss ich entweder als Satire einstufen (wofür die fälschliche Verwendung des Begriffes "Amnesie" statt "Amnestie" sprechen könnte), oder aber als ganz besonders dreisten und unverschämten Affront gegen all diejenigen, die sich für Redlichkeit in der Wissenschaft engagieren, und/oder ihre Dissertationen im Sinne guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis abgefasst haben. Abgesehen davon ist dieser Aufruf m. E. juristischer Humbug und geht meilenweit an der rechtlichen Realität vorbei. -- Mr. Nice 17:57, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________ @ Themenstarter: Ich dachte immer, Aprilscherze macht man nur am ersten April und nicht auch noch am fünften. PEI --95.91.146.150 18:39, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Mr. Nice, ist natürlich Satire und den Aprilscherz hatte ich im Forum am 1. April schon gemacht (h.c.). Im übrigen hat dieser "lustige" Beitrag eine ernste Komponente. Es ist ja wohl heftig, dass jetzt die dritte Dissertation in so kurzer Zeit auffliegt und unsere Bildungsministerin sich hierzu noch nicht geäußert hat. Sind dies alles Einzelfälle oder haben wir es mit einem systematischen Problem zu tun. Der DHV (http://www.hochschulverband.de/) nimmt die Sache sehr ernst und hat sein letztes Heft ganz Guttenberg gewidmet (mit sehr vielen interessanten Beiträgen) - nur von der Politik / Bildungsministerin ist nichts zu hören. Und noch etwas zum offenen Brief: die Gegendemonstrationen zu den Guttenberg-Pro-Demonstranten waren sehr ironisch und so auch sehr effektiv. Evtl. erreicht man mit einem ironischen, offenen Brief eine entsprechende Reaktion von Frau Schavan!? --140.78.48.12 19:36, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo 140.78.48.12, danke für die Klarstellung! Ich weiß ja nicht wo Sie wohnen, aber mein erleichtertes Aufatmen müsste eigentlich quer durch den gesamten deutschsprachigen Raum zu hören gewesen sein! :-) Leider kommen ja hier im Forum bisweilen die aberwitzigsten Postings an, und so fällt es - jedenfalls mir - bisweilen schwer, die weitgehend intelligenzfreie Spreu vom guten satirischen Weizen zu trennen. Im übrigen bin ich geneigt, Ihren gerade vorsichtig geäußerten Verdacht zu teilen: auch ich hege die Vermutung, dass wir es bei der zunehmenden Anzahl 'dringender Verdachtsfälle' in Sachen Titelerschleichung nicht mit Einzelfällen, sondern mit der Spitze eines Eisberges, mithin mit einem Problem zu tun haben, dessen Aufarbeitung uns innerhalb und außerhalb des universitären Bezirkes noch geraume Zeit beschäftigen wird. Die viel beschworenen 'Selbstreinigungskräfte' der scientific community alleine werden dazu vermutlich nicht ausreichen, und Projekte wie GuttenPlag Wiki, VroniPlag Wiki, 'Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft' usw. werden auch weiterhin ihr Teil dazu beitragen müssen, um langfristig im Kampf gegen Plagiarismus & Co. erfolgreich zu sein. Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 23:33, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Nice, ich hoffe Du hast laut genug gerufen, denn 140.78.48.12 kommt aus der Uni Linz. Es ist schon sehr befremdlich und zeigt wie nieder unser Bildungssystem und im speziellen die UNI's sind, wenn sie sich von Ausländern sagen lassen, was zu tun ist, leiten und steuern lassen. Bis jetzt hatten wir ja noch nie Glück mit den Östereichern. siehe 33-45 Wie 140.78.48.12 sitz auf dem Campus in Linz und schwingt große Reden. Aber es gibt noch mehr solcher Leute hier und eines könnt Ihr gewiss sein : '" We watching you. We know who you are. " ' ---- Den Aufruf zur allgemeinen Amnesie finde genial. Ergänzen könnte man ihn durch den Aufruf zur allgemeinen politischen und wissenschaftlichen Anamnese. Die "high potentials" sind nicht so mein stilistisches Ding. Ich würde da eher die großen Verdienste herausstreichen wollen: zu Guttenberg verteidigt unter Einsatz seines Lebens unser aller Vaterland, dieses unseres Land, Frau Saß, hm, weiß ich jetzt nicht, aber große Verdienste hat sie bestimmt, Pröfrock sicherlich auch, man muss nur danach suchen. "Suchet, so werdet ihr finden." (Das ist zwar jetzt nicht von Goethe wie der "Wolkendunst", gehört aber zu diesem unserem christlichen Abendland, und selbst Inuit und aborigines und Japaner werden das Zitat inhaltlich für wahr erkennen. Einen wissenschaftlichen Versuch wärs wert.) Wir lassen uns den Bildungsstandort nicht kaputtreden. Schon gar nicht von Menschen, die Fehler aufdecken. Es gilt doch die Regel: je weniger Fehler ich erkenne, umso schlauer bin ich. "Wollen wir in der Union uns dies weiter gefallen lassen!?" Finde ich auch klasse. Noch besser den nächsten Satz: "Um akuten Schaden abzuwenden und wer kann schon sagen, was ein Plagiat ist und was nicht" ..... Wer bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt (3 Monate oder 6 Monate) von sich aus zugibt, dass seine Dissertation in weiten Teilen zusammenkopiert ist und ihm dies aber irgendwie absichtslos einfach so passiert ist, wie bei einer ecriture automatique (ein wenig Bildungsbürgertum herauskehren fände ich nicht verkehrt, man könnte auch Freud bemühen und freie Assoziationen) der darf weiter machen wie bisher. Den "Dr" vor seinem Namen ausführen, sein Amt ausführen, unsere "Bildungslandschaft" vorführen. Die Amnesie sollte auch auf Datenfälschen oder ähnliches erweitert werden, damit pro aktiv vorbeugt wird. Initiative zeigen ! Diese unsere Bildung ist unsere. (!!!!!) Die lassen wir uns nicht kaputreden von Leuten, die möglicherweise irgendwas mit Migrationshintergrund am Hut haben. Nach diesem selbst reinigenden und hilfreichen Prozess der Kontinutät, können wir dann den erfolgreichen Kurs des Wissenschaftsstandorts Deutschland halten. Der Kurs eines Ortes ist schon fast gutti-reif. Wie die zu ummantelnden Füße. In bewusster, ich betone, bewusster, Abgrenzung von Gummi-Bereifung.